The Outsiders Part 1
by Taytay3452
Summary: Its a sequel to The Outsiders.
1. Chapter 1

I sat still in the cheap, wooden kitchen chair, waiting for someone to say something.

I had finally brought home the theme I had written for school. Darry and Soda sat quiet, both reading, page after page after page. I was eager for their response, since it was about us, the gang. It was special, and my teacher had been the first to hear about it. He had been surprised. Since then my grades had been rising, and life was becoming, well, _normal_.

Ever since Johnny and Dally had gone, I'd felt disconnected from life, from the rest of the gang. I had been worrying Soda and Darry. Now, I was whole, in a way.

My brothers had been reading for a week. They weren't the fastest readers, but now they were on the last few pages. They would realize what I went through, what I felt. Maybe they would understand a bit more than they had. They closed the book..

"Pony…?" Darry was speechless, and it made me more nervous than I wanted to be. He smiled slowly. "I guess you really did miss Pony and Dally." It was true.

"Yea, how could I not?" I inquired. "They were part of the gang."

Soda and Dally brought me in for a hug. I worried they would start crying. I couldn't stand to see them cry. Even if it was happy tears, it reminded me of sadness, then it reminded me of last month, with the church, Johnny's last words, and Dally's face before he died…

I shuddered. Immediately, they backed off. I stood up and smiled through my thoughts. "So you liked it?" I had to ask. I hoped I hadn't insulted them in anyway.

"I loved it." Soda said, stepping towards me. "Those Soc's deserved what they got." A grim smile spread across his face. "Great, what a little fist fight can get us." Little..

I could still see Darry's scar above his left eyebrow. It took me back to him wincing, pulling out the stitches. I could remember Steve, broken ribs making him cry. Steve, the one who hated the world, should never cry. Ever. I could remember being kicked in the head, knocking me unconscious for a week. I could still see it.

"It was great, Pony." Darry also got up, replacing Soda in hug. I felt warm, happy. All of us were close now, equally. I didn't have to worry about Darry liking Soda more than me. It was great.

Christmas was coming up. I had to worry now what to get them without being threatened or backcombed from the Soc's. All the good stores were off of our territory, and those Soc's could really hold a grudge for one of their buddies dying.

I understood the feeling…

I shook the thought from my head. My brown-haired head. It was back to normal color, finally. Well, sort of. It still has blonde on the end, but it looked better than before.

I grinned at my brothers, and they grinned back. "Hey, how about we go to the park?" Soda said finally, walking towards the door. "It's real nice outside. Perfect for racing." He snapped his head towards me, giving me a sly grin. "I'm sure I can beat you now."

I smiled slyly back and headed for the door. "You coming Darry?" I asked.

He looked up from the book. It was turned back at the beginning. "Nah, I'll just stay here. Get ready for Christmas." Normally for Christmas, the gang would come over and we would watch Mickey Mouse. Two-Bits idea, of course. "You two be careful, though." He said in a serious tone, turning his head back towards the story.

"Yessir." I said, and me and Soda were out the door. We raced towards the park, and I ended up winning. We were both panting by the time we got there. We sat down on the park bench, and started to talk.

"Do you think the Soc's will mess around with us anymore?" I asked. I was honestly curious. This wouldn't be the first time they went back on their promise. "I mean, like coming back on to our territory."

Soda looked at me wildly. "Gee, Pony, I don't know." He said honestly. "What I want to say is no, they learned their lesson and are off our territory for good." He paused, and I knew where this was going. "The honest answer, though, is yes, they'll probably come looking for trouble."

I sighed and stared at all the kids laughing and playing. They were all so innocent. Innocent and lucky. Once they grew, they would be forced to choose a side. It's exactly the same with this whole doggone world. I got up and said, "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starved."

We took the walk back to the gas station, and he walked in shouting to all his co-workers. I smiled as the girls practically fainted at the sight of him. Didn't they all?

Ever since Sandy, Soda's refused to even smile at another girl. That had me worried. I even considered bringing models down here to "persuade him". I wouldn't, though. Only reason was no money. It annoyed me how she could possibly look at another guy when Soda was right there with here. Its hard to find a guy who loves you that much.

I smiled to the girls on his behalf. They gave me a look that said, "You're not as cute as your brother, but I'll take you." I looked back forward and kept walking. Someone behind me grabbed my neck and laughed joyfully.

"Hey, Steve!" Soda sounded really happy to see him. They bumped fists and brought each other in for a bear hug. I stood awkwardly off to the side, and Steve did the same with me. "What are you doing here so late?"

Steve let go of me and looked back at him. "Need more money," he said. "since the old man didn't bring enough in this week. We want to make this a good Christmas. Were still doing it at your house, right Pony?" he asked me since Soda went off to help Steve clean the tires.

"Yea, I guess," I said, falling back onto the old couch in the office. It felt nice, since I ran so fast. I watched the girls drool over Soda as his muscles flexed, washing the tires. I stifled a laugh, knowing they probably didn't want to be disturbed. I got up, walking over to help Soda. The tires were dirty, and Steve needed our help.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the tires were done, I quickly said goodbye to Steve and the rest of them. Soda grabbed my arm and pulled me out of there as fast as he could. It was getting darker, and we were going to be late if we got stuck in traffic. Soda had the slow truck, anyways. If we were late, I We didn't want a replay of last month. Not again…

We had a race home, and I let him win. He was so happy, since I was the fastest in school and in my brothers. Darry was waiting for us in the kitchen.

"Hey, is anyone hungry?" He had a big ol' turkey and big chocolate cake. I guess we hadn't eaten anything this morning. As he set down the turkey, he muttered, "Caught it this morning." Of course he did. We didn't have any money to go spending it on turkeys.

"Gosh, Darry, that looks great," Soda said, sitting down quickly. "I'm starved."

I laughed loudly. "Of course you are. You always are." I began to pass out the plates and forks, sitting down myself. Darry smiled proudly and sat down, too. I remembered Johnny coming over for Christmas dinner…

No. I wouldn't bring it up, since it would make me sad. Not at Christmas dinner. I sighed and pulled a leg off the turkey. I then realized how hungry I really was. That and tired. I had a bunch of homework to finish, too.

I wouldn't worry about it now. Me and my brothers were talking about every little thing. After we were done, we walked to the park again to meet Steve.

We finally got there, and Steve and Two-Bit were waiting for us.

"Hey, Pony!" I heard two people shouting at me loudly. I spun around to see Darry and Soda chasing after me. I guess I really was going to fast for them. "Wait up!" They were yelling at me until he caught up. Soda smiled crazily.

All of us walked to the fountain. I winced, but took a good, long look at it. They had replaced the water, but the stains on the sidewalk were still clear and noticeable. He deserved it, he deserved it. I was trying to tell myself, but it didn't work.

After Cherry had told me about him and his parents, I felt as if I needed to talk to them. They didn't show at the hearing. I bet they were still in mourning.

Soda was sitting at the fountain and joking around with Steve. Darry and Two-Bit were in a joking fight. "Uncle!" I heard Two-Bit shout.

Darry chuckled and set him down. I decided to ask him. "Darry?" I said quietly.

"Yea?" He said, his eyes laughing, until he saw my face. "What is it, Ponyboy?"

"Well I was just thinking of Bob." I looked at the fountain. "His parents are probably real sad. You mind if I go talk to them?"

"Of course not." He looked as if his mind was somewhere else. "They probably need a bit of comforting." I nodded as if I agreed with that statement totally.

I decided now was better than any other time to go "comfort" them. I didn't have a clue where he lived, but I ran into Marcia the Soc. It was weird seeing her, and I guess she felt the same way, but she gave me a ride anyway.

"What are you doing, going to Bobs house, anyways?" She had asked me along the way. I told her, and her eyes looked sad. "yea, his folks are pretty upset. They're probably not to happy with you, either." She warned.

She dropped me off in front of a big white house. I took a deep breath, and went to the door. I rang the doorbell.


	3. Chapter 3

A skinny woman answered the door. She was smiling till she saw me. I guess the pictures on the newspaper went to her doorstep. She backed up instantly. "You.." She hissed, and I held up my empty hands. She looked at me as if she could kill me any second anyways.

"I just want to talk to you," I said, slowly putting my hands down to my sides. She looked as she would say no, but I went in anyways. Her house was nice.

There was a Christmas tree up, with ornaments all over it. Her hallway halls had pictures of Bob and another teenage looking boy on all of them. I sat on a small white couch, and she went to get her husband and the teenage boy. I guessed it was Bob's brother.

"My names Ponyboy," I said politely as the three of them sat down. Maybe I should've came with Soda and Darry. "I wanted to ask if you all heard the whole story."

"We heard parts of it," the dad said slowly, looking down. "Where he was drunk in the streets, and got stabbed." He swallowed. "that's all I wanted to hear. I couldn't take the sight of my son in a casket."

I thought of a question to break the awkward silence.

"Do you mind if I bring up an.. Honest opinion?" I asked. It was now or never, since I was already here and more confident than ever.

They all shook their heads and said no. I nodded, ready to say the truth. It had been confusing me ever since Bob died. When Cherry told me of it, I wanted his parents to understand too. I don't think they had to begin with. It was time.

"Bob was spoiled rotten. You got him what ever he wanted, and you didn't know it was killing him. He jumped me that night at the park. I would've died if Johnny wasn't there. The reason he did it is because he wanted to be punished by someone. By anyone."

I paused a moment, letting them gawk at me for a minute. I then continued.

"You guys never told him he couldn't have what he wanted. The thing is he didn't really want it as much as he made it out to be. You guys didn't even know. You loved him to much to see past his pain. He's dead now, and nobody's blaming you or even saying it was all your fault. Though, if you had said no to him once, he may still be here."

I sat still, my mouth tired from talking so much. I guess I left them speechless, or at least the parents. I heard the other boy speak up.

"So that's the reason my brother's dead?" He couldn't be any older than me. "You're saying the reason Bob's dead is because nobody said _no _to him?" He was turning real red. "That's the dumbest thing I've heard in my life!"

His mother cut him off. "Listen to me, Daniel. Ponyboy's got a point." She was saying. "He was spoiled. I knew he was turning into a spoiled drunk, but I didn't think it would kill him." She slowed her voice. "I didn't think…"

I guess I had gotten through to her. I waited for her to apologize for the way she acted earlier, but instead the dad told me to come over tomorrow with my parents. I told him they had died, and he bit his tongue.

"I live with my brothers." I told him.

"Then come over with them. I would like to see how they raised such a smart young boy." He didn't sound like I was smart. He sounded like he wanted them to come over so he could debate whether to kill me or not. Since Johnny was dead, he could only kill me. It looked like it too.

"Okay, sir, I will." I sure got out of there quick. The sky was getting dark, and it was about time I got home anyways. I finally got there, and Darry got up quickly.

"So, what did they say?" He asked eagerly. I sighed as I put my coat over the couch and laid down. I stretched and yawned before answering him.

"They want us to come over tomorrow." I said. "They sounded like they were going to kill us tomorrow." I wasn't joking. I've heard about them, and if they got mad, it was a broken bone. If they got really ad, it was the neck. If they got furious, they would kill you slowly. But I didn't worry, since I had the gang.

"Well, let's just hope they don't try anything to crazy with us." He said, sitting down. "Maybe we should bring backup." I laughed tiredly, knowing he meant Steve and Two-Bit.

"Great idea." I said, getting up. "I'm going to bed, though. I'm really tired and need sleep for tomorrow." I walked into the bedroom. Soda was already lying on the bed, and I climbed in next to him. The last thing I remember was passing out tiredly next to him.

**Ok, so if anyone's really reading this, I'm thanking you a bunch. It would've been longer, but it seemed like a good place to end. It'll be getting a lot better in the next few chapters. It may take me a while to write them, though. I'm working on my own story I plan to upload in hope of getting it recognized or something, and I need everyone's help. I will definitely still work on these stories though. Please comment and review and all that mumbo jumbo, ha-ha. So I thank you again and see you all real soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It was time to get up. I could tell from the smell of eggs in the kitchen, and I could hear Darry and Soda yelling to each other from different rooms. It was time for breakfast and work. I had honestly thought about getting a job. I didn't like feeling like I depended on their money. It made me feel poor and greedy, two things that bothered me. Well, the greedy part, at least.**

**Money didn't really matter to me much anymore, since I had my brothers. I had Steve and Two-Bit and memories. Memories of Johnny and Dally and my parents. I was working to get rid of the bad memories and the ones that made me cry. It was working, too. All I'd try to remember was all of us hanging out and laughing. Good memories.**

**I stretched and yawned, sitting upright in my bed. I was still tired, but I didn't want to sleep in. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and I had a lot of cleaning today. I knew Soda and Darry wouldn't do it, so I was normally the person to do it. When I walked out, there was my breakfast and a note on the counter. I picked up the note and began to read. It said:**

"_**Hey Pony, we're off to work. Don't forget we have to meet with Bob's parents today. If their wanting to meet with us, we need some time to get cleaned up. I don't want them thinking we're just like Tim Shepard. Don't tell him I said that. Get cleaned up and clean up around the house. Two-Bit and Steve are coming over for Christmas, too. Love ya, Darry and Soda."**_

_**I'd forgotten about that. I hurried to the bathroom to grab a quick shower. I realized no grease. I sighed as I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. While I was drying myself, I realized nothing I'd said to Bob's parents wasn't really true.**_

_**I'd convinced myself that Bob's death was an accident. That he was just drunk,. Nothing wrong. I guess I'd convinced his mom that, too. It was all just a lie, though. Cherry was sticking up for him, it didn't have to be true. I gripped the comb I had in my hand. Man, were they ever going to get it now.**_

_**I didn't know why I was so mad. Maybe because Johnny's death was because of him. I stomped into my bedroom and grabbed some fresh clothes. I honestly didn't want to go see a bunch of lying, stupid, no-good, son of a-.**_

"_**Hey Pony!" I heard someone in the doorway shout. I looked up, and Two-Bit was already making himself comfortable on our couch. He was followed by Randy. I was shocked to see the uncomfortable looking Soc in my house for the second time. "Look who came to see you. Got here as soon as I did."**_

_**Since Randy was no longer a huge threat to us, we felt comfortable around him. No way he would ever be like us, but he wasn't like all the other Socs. He didn't threaten us or make fun of us. We ignored all that, anyways. I bet it was because of Bob, and I felt kind of sorry for Randy, but not for Bob.**_

"_**Hey Randy, hey Two-Bit." I walked into the living room. Randy sat down as I waved my hand towards a chair. I was shirtless and my hair wasn't greased back like it normally was. I turned off the T.V. that had been on since this morning and sat down. Me and Two-Bit sat back in our chairs and swung up our feet. Randy sat still.**_

"_**Hey, Pony," Randy said, stretching his legs in front of him. "You mind if I hang here for a bit?" **_

"'_**Course not, Randy. Would you guys like anything to eat?" Two-Bit and Randy asked for some chocolate cake, and when I came back, they were laughing like old pals. It was weird how you could hate something and then just be best buds with it.**_

_**I sat down with a T-Shirt I'd grabbed and put it on. I needed grease. I ran to the bathroom and came back to the living room. Randy looked at me, and suddenly had a gleam of sympathy in his eyes.**_

"_**Hey, I hear your going to visit Bob's house again." Randy inquired, and I just nodded. He went on. "I hear they feel for your, 'it wasn't his fault' deal." I nodded again, not wanting to explain it wasn't an act at the time. "Well, they didn't. Watch your back, Ponyboy. His parents can be rough and tough when they need to be. Trust me," he had a dangerous look in his eyes. "Stay away…"**_

_**I didn't like the look in his eyes. "I'm going again today." I said, making it clear I didn't have the choice to stay or go as I please.**_

"_**Will your brothers be going with you?"**_

"_**Yea."**_

"_**Good. Have Two-Bit here and Steve go with you." He suddenly looked thoughtful. "Maybe I should go, just in case."**_

"_**It's fine," I muttered, glancing at Randy. "Will you come, though, Two-Bit?" I knew it would be pointless. Even if they had been in jail a few times, it didn't mean they would hurt anybody now.**_

_**Two-Bit laughed openly. "Sure, Pony. I ain't gonna let no old people beat you up." He chuckled again.**_

_**Right on cue, Darry and Soda came through the door. They both looked tired, and in no mood to argue.**_

"_**Hey guys," Randy said, surprising Darry, but I think Soda was filled in from Steve. "What's up?"**_

"_**Not much, how bout you?" Soda was the first to say, kicking off his shoes and tossing his coat at the couch. **_

"_**Same." He glanced out the door. "I got to go. I'll see you around Ponyboy." His eyes were meaningful, and I nodded once to make him know I understood.**_

_**Darry was already throwing on his shoes, and Soda ran upstairs to get ready. I began to feel like they had been looking forward to this all day. "You ready to go, Pony?" He glanced up from his black shoes, and I nodded.**_

"_**Two-Bit and Steve are coming with us," I muttered, glancing at Mickey on TV. I really wasn't ready to go. I felt like lying around all day, sleep in, read, and watching TV. Darry gave me a funny look, but didn't argue. " We need to pick up Steve."**_

_**We both looked up at Two-Bit, laying across our couch, watching TV. He saw us staring at him, and he frowned. "What are ya'll looking at?" He muttered self-consciously. **_

"_**Nothing," I said, and then looked at where Soda was running down. He landed on the rug, about two yards away from the bottom step. "You ready to go?" I asked, me and the others getting up. Soda grinned crazily at us.**_

"_**What'd I hear 'bout Steve and Two-Bit coming? Where's the party?" He walked over and grabbed the keys, then tried to run outside, only to be stopped by Darry.**_

"_**Not a chance, little buddy. Want a driver's license? We'll get ya one later." He laughed at Soda's look of mock defeat. Me and the others piled into the car, and we drove to the gas station. Steve was leaning against the gas pump. He looked up as we pulled in.**_

_**He jumped over the hood, meeting Sodapop to fake fight. I watched as he explained, and Steve ran into the building. He came out without his vest. As he climbed into the truck, he fell right on my and Two-Bit, and said, "So what's up? Bob's parents looking for a fight again?" We all nodded, and he laughed. "Well, I'm up for one." He pulled out his switchblade and laughed crazily.**_

"_**Me, too." Two-Bit pulled his out. We all stared at it then cheered like crazy people. A guy next to us stared at us, and I swear he muttered about us being drunk.**_

"_**You got it!" We all said. He smiled and stared at it proudly.**_

"_**Yea, the nurse had it." He said. "I went back to the hospital to see if they had it, and the nurse yelled the heck outta herself." The truck began down the road. We all quieted down for a while, and then we approached the house. Before we got out, Darry looked at us.**_

"_**Better be on your best behavior." He told us sternly. We all laughed at that and then raced to the doorbell. Two-Bit imitated straightening a tie and cleared his throat. Steve said, "Very well, very well." I rolled my eyes and rang the doorbell… **_


End file.
